Draco Malfoy
Narcissa Malfoy Astoria Greengrass Scorpius Malfoy Bellatrix Lestrange Andromeda Tonks Nymphadora Tonks |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Slytherin |Occupation = |Wand = Hawthorn and Dragon Heartstring |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Loyalty = Death Eaters }} Draco Malfoy (b. 5 June 1980) was an English pure-blood wizard known for being the arch-rival of Harry Potter. Draco was from a family of Death Eaters and thought highly of the importance of blood purity. At Hogwarts School, he was placed Slytherin and became a bully. But Draco an excellent student, and was later a Prefect. However, when Voldemort wanted to punish Lucius for failing an important task, he forced Draco to join the Death Eaters and gave him the task of killing Albus Dumbledore (expecting him to fail). The experience of being in the Death Eaters during the Second Wizarding War caused Draco to be unhappy and humbled, and he eventually abandoned the Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts. He would marry Astoria Greengrass and they had one child, Scorpius Malfoy. Biography Early life Draco was the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and was raised at Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa both came from an ancient wizarding family who each craved power and supported the notion of blood superiority. He was born at the end of the First Wizarding War, and Draco had many family members loyal to Voldemort and the Death Eaters including an aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius. But when Voldemort was defeated for the first time, Lucius untruthfully claimed he was acting under the Imperius Curse and was not sent to Azkaban but Bellatrix would not do that. In the summer of 1991, Draco was at Madam Malkin's Robe Shop when he spoke to Harry Potter, not knowing who he was at the time. Draco wondered whether Harry was beginning education at Hogwarts too and wondered whether Harry was from a wizarding family, and he was very happy to hear that he was and told him that he thought they should not let Muggle-borns attend. Draco told him he wanted to be in Slytherin but he would leave if he was in Hufflepuff. Draco done the nearly the whole of the speaking, and Harry hardly had to say anything. But when Rubeus Hagrid brought an ice-cream for Harry and smiled at them through the window, Draco told Harry about Hagrid and told him that he thought Hagrid was a lunatic. Harry thought he was very similar to Dudley Dursley. The shop-keeper then told Draco he could leave, and Draco said goodbye to Harry. Education First year Draco began attending Hogwarts School that September. He heard about Harry being on the train to school and he went to the compartment that Harry was in. He took two friends and found out that Harry was the one he had spoken to that summer. However, Harry was sharing the compartment and had befriended Ronald Weasley. Draco had a very low opinion of Ron and Ron's family and wanted to persuade Harry of that opinion. He told him he needed to befriend the right sort, and extended an offer of friendship. However, Harry told him that he could find the right sort on his own and declined that chance to be friends. Eventually, Harry and Ron snapped because of Draco's bullying and they were up for fighting Draco if he continued. Draco joked about whether they actually had the courage to fight them, but Harry told him they will if they would not leave. Draco saw their food and told him they were going to eat it, but Ron's pet attacked Gregory Goyle and Draco run from the compartment. He was later put in Slytherin by the Sorting Hat before the Hat was even placed on him. Draco proved to be unkind at school and found fun in bullying others. In Flying, he made fun of Neville Longbottom when he lost control of a broomstick and fell. He saw Neville's Remembrall and took it. Harry demanded he give it back but Draco flew up into the sky and threw it. Harry Chaser after it and caught it, and when Professor McGonagall came and took Harry away, he was happy because he thought Harry was going to get punished for flying and perhaps sent home. Unfortunately for Draco, he found Harry eating in the Great Hall later and when he found out it was not a final meal before going home, he challenged Harry to a duel. Ron told him he would be Harry's second and Draco selected Crabbe to be the other second. Draco actually had no intention of duelling Harry and he took it to be an opportunity to get them in trouble. He told them to meet him at midnight in the trophy room, and then told Filch to go to the trophy room to capture them that evening. The next day, Draco was shocked to find Harry and Ron had escaped Filch and were eating comfortably in the Great Hall. He later found out that Harry was a sent a broom and pointed out that first-year students shouldn't bring their own to school. He told Professor Flitwick expecting Harry to be told off, but Flitwick cheerfully told Draco that he knew and that Professor McGonagall granted had Harry a special exception. Harry then thanked Draco for setting up the event that led to him getting the broom, and Draco looked both angry and confused. Then when Gryffindor defeated Slytherin in the Quidditch match in November , Draco became very annoying and kept trying to upset Harry. He made a joke about Harry being swapped for Seeker in favour of a wide-mouthed frog, but everyone was very impressed by Harry's achievement and wouldn't laugh at the joke. He then began making fun of Harry having no family and that it was sad he no-one to go home to for the holidays, and wondered whether Ron wanted the job of Keeper of Keys and Grounds when he saw him helping Hagrid. In the new year, Draco decided to try out the Leg-Locker Curse on Neville. Then at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch match, he made fun of the Weasley family for having no wealth, Harry having no family and then Neville again for being pathetic. Neville told him he was "worth ten" of Draco, but Draco found it very amusing and howled in laughter. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle then fought Ron and Neville but it was broken up when Harry caught the Snitch. hatch]] In March, Draco overheard Harry, Ron and Hermione speaking about a dragon egg hatching in Hagrid's Hut. He went down and watched them through the window before Hagrid noticed him. Draco run away and kept the secret for ages, but he kept smiling at Harry. Harry knew that Draco was going to eventually tell on them, and they planned to send Norbert to safety before then, but when Ron ended up in the Hospital Wing, Draco was suspicious and went to speak to him. Draco pretended he wanted to borrow a book, and Ron had to give him one. However, he gave him the book that had Charlie Weasley's letter in it detailing their arrangements for Charlie's friends to get Norbert at the Astronomy Tower. Draco snuck out at night and told Professor McGonagall when she found him. They waited at midnight to try and find Harry and Hermione taking Norbert, but they hid under the Cloak of Invisibility and McGonagall decided Draco was lying and gave him detention. However, Harry and Hermione were later found by Filch, and Neville had heard Draco speaking about what he was going to do and snuck out to warn Harry and Hermione. The four of them were given detention together. At a date determined by Professor McGonagall, they had to go at 11pm to Hagrid who wanted to take them into the Forbidden Forest to search for a missing unicorn. Draco complained about it but Hagrid pointed out he could be sent home to an angry Lucius for good unless he done what he was told. Draco and Neville had to search together on their own but Draco intentionally spent it scaring Neville and making him send sparks up in the sky for Hagrid's help. Hagrid was not impressed and put Draco and Harry together instead. Harry and Draco found the missing unicorn but it's blood was being drunk by a cloaked figure and Harry later found out that it involved Voldemort. Draco immediately ran away in fear, and went to find Hagrid. At the End-of-Year Feast, Draco was shocked by the news that Gryffindor had won the House Cup that yeareven though Slytherin were originally in the lead that day, and Harry saw him banging a goblet on the table in anger. Harry later pointed Draco out to Ron since he then looked completely frozen from the shock. Summer 1992 In the summer of 1992, Draco and Lucius went to Borgin and Burkes to sell Dark artefacts that Lucius had collected. They were worried that Arthur Weasley was going to conduct a raid at their house. Harry was in the shop and heard Draco complaining about the fact that Harry had a racing broom, and Lucius told him was going to purchase one for him that day. Draco had hoped that Lucius would purchase the Hand of Glory but Lucius told him he needed to achieve better than that of a thief such a product was for, and told him to improve the grades he gets from school. They then went to Flourish and Blotts where Draco saw Gilderoy Lockhart and fawning over Harry. He insulted Harry and Ron and Ginevra Weasley defended him. But then in succession, he insulted both of them and Hermione until Ron snapped and Harry and Hermione had to hold him back. Arthur noticed and he and Lucius spoke, and Draco watched them fight in the shop until Hagrid broke it up. He and Lucius then left. Second year In September, Draco heard that Colin Creevey had asked Harry for a signed photo that he was going to take. He began teasing Harry but Colin defended Harry by saying that Draco was jealous. Draco found that absurd and asked why anyone would be jealous of an ugly scar. However, Professor Lockhart saw what was happening and wanted to take a joint photo for Colin and Draco gave up and left. Lucius had purchased seven sets of Nimbus 2001s for Draco and gave them to Marcus Flint, the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, to bribe him into giving Draco the role of Seeker. He was successful and Flint took Draco to the pitch to train him, getting permission from a teacher to supersede Gryffindor's booking of the pitch. Draco and the team gloated to Oliver, Harry and their team and caused Hermione to wind Draco up by saying Draco had bought a place in the team rather than get in for talent. Draco then called Hermione a "Mudblood" and upset her friends, including Fred and George who jumped at him, but Flint body-blocked Draco to protect him. Ron attempted to curse Draco using the Slug-vomiting Charm but because he had a broken wand, it bounced back and hit Ron. Draco was left howling in laughter when watching Ron throw up slugs and Harry, Ron and Hermione left. Draco saw Harry near a Petrified Mrs Norris and a warning that "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware". He was grinning when he saw the cat and shouted that the "Mudbloods" will be Petrified. Because of these kind of things, Harry, Ron and Hermione suspected that Draco was the Heir of Slytherin and hatched a plan to speak to Draco through Polyjuice Potion to potentially prove it. During the first Quidditch game of the year, Draco spent it insulting Harry and calling him things including "scarhead". He noticed Harry being chased by a rogue Bludger and asked him if he was training for the ballet. He was that busy laughing at Harry that he failed to notice the Golden Snitch flying by him and when Harry lunged forward to get it, Draco thought Harry was going to punch him. Harry caught the Golden Snitch and won, and Flint shouted at Draco because he was very angry at him for failing. Draco found Harry, Ron and Hermione by a Petrified Mrs Norris and a warning that the "Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware". Harry, Ron and Hermione suspected that Draco was the Heir and hatched a plan to prove it. Draco had no clue that Lucius was behind it, but he communicated to Draco that he should not get involved and shared a few facts about the Chamber being opened 50 years ago. Later, Draco attended a Duelling Club held by Professor Lockhart. He and Harry were put in a pairing by Professor Snape. Instead of using the spell they should have, he and Harry used unfriendlier spells to hurt each other. Draco used the first spell, and Harry fought back using the Tickling Charm. Draco was laughing uncontrollably but managed to use Tarantallegra to force Harry to dance. Professor Snape broke up the duel and then chose Harry and Draco to duel in front of the whole club. Draco used "Serpensortia" and unleashed a snake in the Hall. Eventually, Harry shocked Draco and the whole school when he spoke Parseltongue to the snake. In December, Draco stayed home for the holidays. Harry and Ron impersonated Crabbe and Goyle to find out if he was the Heir. Draco told them he was not the Heir but he hoped whoever it was would be successful. Lucius had sent a newspaper article of an interview he gave about Arthur and the flying car incident and how Arthur should be sacked and the Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped. Draco thought it was very funny but Harry and Ron had to force a laugh. In February, Draco heard a dwarf sing a Valentine's Day song to Harry and thought it was funny. Harry's bag was dropped during it and Draco noticed Tom Riddle's Diary was in it. He picked it up thinking it was Harry's Diary and wanted to look in it but Harry demanded he give it back. He used the Disarming Charm to get it and Draco looked furious, shouting at Ginny that Harry wasn't very impressed by her valentine. In April, Draco was glad Dumbledore was suspended and proud that Lucius was responsible. He hoped a new Headteacher would want to keep the Chamber of Secrets open and told Professor Snape he would encourage Lucius to instate him Headteacher. He bet the next victim would be killed and added it was shame it wouldn't be Granger. In May, the Chamber of Secrets was found and closed. Draco gave up strutting about the school gloating about the dangers of the Basilisk and looked rather bitter and sulky. Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Appearance Character Draco was once an arrogant bully who thought he was superior to everyone else based on blood status. It was caused by parents who overindulged him and taught him that he was special. He found fun in making fun of and upsetting over students to the point that he even jinxed them when he wanted. He was arrogant enough to tell everyone he was an expert at certain subjects but then proved he was not in Flying, and boasted about Lucius's connections to gain favour, once stating that they had an O.W.L. examiner round for tea. Notes and sources Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Slytherins Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Death Eaters